Rose Magdalene
by HolyExorcist
Summary: Supposedly found in the arms of an unknown woman-her mother-as a baby, Rose was raised in the Order until learning of the identity of her mother now a part of the Miltia she hunts 2, the devil who killed her parents and the devil who knew her mom, Chrono.
1. Bloody Rose

**HE- Except for certain parts this will be in Rose's POV feel free to ask questions**

**Rose- Who's my dad?**

**HE- Except for ones which will lead to revealing spoilers though I at least think it's pretty obvious anyway the reason she has cat ears will be explained much later in the story also they're the same colour as her hair**

**Rose- It's sad I'm the only character here**

**HE- I'm only allowed my own characters they said something about 'Torturing characters being wrong' also the eyes Rose's eyes are red but the actual shade (light, dark etc) depend on her mood like happy-sparkly bored-dull angry-firey or depressed-dark or about to shift or in a desperate situation or if someone close to her is being hurt they will change into an extremely dark red but always staying red is the point just wanted to make that clear**

**Rose-HolyExorcist does not own Chrono Crusade she only came up with the plot line and currently me**

**HE- She's well trianed**

**Rose- Give me my galaxy**

**HE- Ate it all-**

**Rose-GALAXY!! err oops my gun didn't see you there**

**HE-xx**

Chapter 1- Bloody Rose

Yawning I twirled some of my shoulder length purple hair as I watched people below doing chores before the sun set, my dull red eyes looked from the door to the window, my eyes had the odd habit of changing shade when my mood shifted, different mood different shades "That Sister Kate asking me here then being late after she threatened me not to be" the truth is I was the one usually late but I was hoping to get in the good books before asking about Chrono, you see if they grow suspicious they'll block the small trickle of information I already get and that is bad, they have no idea I know my mother's Rosette either. The door slammed making me jump from my place by the window to see Father Remington, the years had not been kind but he still looked a bit young for his age god knowing how long that is

"Sorry Sister Kate had some business to take care of now please sit Rose" noticing the new chair in front of the desk I sat as he took the one actually behind the desk "I hear you've been asking about someone named Chrono?"

"No sir" I had the highest respect for the guy but this meant too much so time to do the opposite of a good nun lie to the good father

"A lot of people tell me different"

"A lot of people may have misheard"

"A lot of people don't lie"

"Let's get to the point please father?" I'd been up all last night helping the elder, the old coot had retired but still lived in his lab and liked doing a few experiments here and there, apparently he had a surprise for me today and I'm a child this way, impatient.

"My point being I don't think Azmaria 'lost' that picture all those years ago Rose" it's up

"Sorry Father it's just when I saw it I knew she was...why is the order lying to me?" my anger kicked off a bit as he just stared

"No need to get angry Rose I'm the only one who knows" that isn't why I'm angry and damn my eyes gave away too much

"Then why did Sister Kate-"

"A mission but I decided to ask her for me to give it to you so I could ask why you were asking about Chrono" it sounded like he'd known him "It'd be best to leave him in the past"

"But Father Remington-"

"That was an order Rose!" it was rare he got angry with me and to be honest it scared me when he did. I twiddled my fingers around the cross I was wearing, the red jewel in the centre shined in the last of the suns light "Sorry Rose but it's for your own protection the demon that killed your parents may come back for you" nodding we entered an awkward silence as I reminisced about the necklace, Sister Kate had given it to me when I was young so young I barely remembered anything before, she'd said to never take it off or something bad would happen and for some reason no matter what I haven't been able to remove it, my body shakes and it's hard to breathe when I try.

"The mission Father?" the silence was killing me

"Your to go investigate sightings of a devil near the port with the team"

"Understood Father I just need to see the Elder before going sir"

"Take your time the others won't be able to get back from their last mission till midnight" nodding I bowed before running out the door and down the corridor jumping over a snoring exorcist and towards the Elder.

The Elder is the only one who knows I know who my mother is actually he's my main source but he's too stubborn to reveal much. Rushing into the lab I was immediately met by the worst stench ever but resisted the urge to crinkle my nose "What have you done now you old coot?"

"Ah Rose heard about your mission good timing for this!" running to a table he produced what looked like the handle for a sword but there was a small slot with razor edges also at a certain angle apart from the trigger it looked like a gun "The Bloody Rose see that slot just insert a small amount of blood and it can turn into a sword also with a slightly larger amount at this angle it can become a gun of course only you can use it!" he actually seemed excited by it

"Err ironic naming but why only me?"

"It takes a certain balance of energy in the blood which only yours has but the power will depend on your mood due to the supply coming directly from you" I barely understood that but it was good enough for me "Consider it an early birthday present"

"Birthday?" what was he on about?

"Your birthday in five days you know December 24th big sixteen ringing any bells?" wait for it wait for it there we go

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY NEXT WEEK WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!?"

"Most people would remember their birthday" I had no come back for that "Besides it'll be Christmas have to get started on that charity money"

"Sorry day after tomorrow I'm heading out to San Francisco for a week and after last year they won't let me anywhere near the charity money" I sweat dropped at that

"Yeah most people also don't cackle over getting large amounts of charity money either not to mention the hospitalised..."

"They'll live rich greedy-"

"I thought you were a nun?" time to go

"Well thanks Elder but I'll be going now!" snatching the 'present' I legged it only stopping by the church to catch my breath "It's so far to the port..." I could feel a devilish grin crawling up my face before leaving when a flashback sounded through my head, one of Sister Kate 'Rose you go near one 

of those cars again and I swear it'll be more than all the chores possible coming your way' "But it's so far...she'll get over it!" now to steal me a car.

"Oh for the love of-!" crashing stopped my blasphemy "Oww!" great a head ache just what I need "Damn door!" kicking the jammed door its crashing echoed through the dark mist. The moon was full and high in the sky but a mist had gathered on the port "Anyone here?" no answer. Shivering I noticed it was like one of those horror books "Midnight there late" why is everyone late? Nowadays you were trained in certain teams and kept those teams with you although not always, mine consisted of a brainless blonde, a snobbish wuss and...Charlie...there was no way to describe him the guy was just Charlie he was nineteen and had brown messy hair and eyes being two inches taller than my 5''2. The blonde Angie was eighteen and smaller than me with green eyes and oddly her bright blonde hair was like a boys and spiky. The wuss was Will he was fifteen and had black/grey hair and blue eyes and the same height as me, the leader of the group was forty year old Scar he's never revealed his real name, actually he never said to call him by anything so due to this large scar on his cheek we call him Scar he has black hair in a mess around his neck and his eyes are a harsh steel revealing no emotion unlike me. Yeah we were the misfits but since I can barely stand them I usually stay alone of course this one week trip will be hell.

"What are you doing here?" jumping I pointed the bloody rose at the source of the voice my thumb over the slot only to see a young girl her pale blonde-nearly white hair reaching to her ankles as her bright grey eyes seemed to peer into my soul

"I may ask the same" she just stared before a glint of realisation entered her eyes

"Rose Christopher" it took me a moment before I realised she'd called me by my mother's last name "You look like your mom"

"Who the hell are you?" but something crashed in front of us and created a screen of dust, when it cleared the girl was gone. Looking I saw a devil coming down the alley and in my fury I pressed down hard on the slot before aiming the Bloody Rose at the devil "You bastard!" focusing my concentration on the devil it was like shooting without having to pull the trigger, a red light escaped the end before obliterating the demon

"Thank you" aiming it at the new voice I saw a boy a year or two younger than me his long dark red hair ragged while his eyes-a bright gold-looked at me with curiosity. For some reason a voice in me screamed 'no horns' and true there wasn't any when I looked the guy was harmless enough. Walking over I held out my hand.

**HE- Ah much longer chapter IF anyone reviews-I wanted both the prologue and chapter 1 up at the same time-I'll give a big hug but if anyone is threatning...**

**Rose-(chainsaw comes to life)**

**HE- Well bye now Next Chapter 2- The Watch **

_"Are you strong?"_

_"What?"_

_"A three worded sentence usually asking if you are great in strength" he was too weak to argue back_

_"With my horns yes Chrono taught me himself"_

_"Good enough for me do you want to make a contract?"_


	2. Watch

**HE- Thank you so much S.ifr, ****Kai-Seiyen and animazer134(big hug) one thing is...**

_**Rose- She has the confidence of someone nude in the middle of Wembley Stadium with the fans there**_

_**HE- Nicely put well I may not update frequently as I am now-ESSAYS HOW CAN THEY GIVE SO MANY ESSAYS!?-but I am determined to finish this story oh btw who are your guys favourite pairings?**_

_**Rose-Oh god she's starting well I did it last time but with no others...HolyExorcist does not own Chrono Crusade**_

**HE-Enjoy!! Sorry for the shortness but I just wanted this small conversation it will get longer in the next few...I hope...OH ££££ I just realised I forgot to put the prologue in here(ssweat drop)I'm as bad as my dad I blame the genes well I'll post it after a few events happen(he he)**

Chapter 2- The Watch

"Save the thanks you and your buddy just cost me information" he looked hesitantly at the hand "What does it look like I've got the plague?"

"You do know I'm a devil Exorcist?"

"It's Rose Magdalene and so what now do you want a lift up or not?" taking my hand, I slowly pulled him up to help him to the car to lean on, he was about two inches shorter than me. Looking in the car I snatched the bag of chocolate I'd heisted from the kitchen and held it out "You'll need your strength and it's all I have" without his horns this would be hard for him, I then noticed the watch around his neck and had a flashback of the same one around her neck in the photo "Where did you get that watch?"

"What do you mean?" he was defensive now that I'd recognised the watch

"Where did you get it my mom had one exactly like it?" less defensive

"Your mother was Rosette Christopher?"

"Yes but don't tell people that I'm trying to find out about my father from a devil named Chrono but if people knew I knew my mother they'd stop any information whatsoever" it was clear by his face he hadn't understood a word of that so I explained in detail "So promise keep that mouth zipped or else!"

"Fine I got the watch from Chrono but if your Rosette's daughter then Nightshade is after you" I'd heard that name before 'The devil who killed your parents has been confirmed as Nightshade' good old informative Sister Kate but if she killed my mother and father not to mention escaping those exorcists then she's too strong for me to handle. Looking at the watch I looked at the devil and an idea came "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you strong?"

"What?"

"A three worded sentence usually asking if you are great in strength" he was too weak to argue back

"With my horns yes Chrono taught me himself"

"Good enough for me do you want to make a contract?" he was just looking at me as if I was crazy now I guess asking that cheerfully was a big no-no "I want revenge on Nightshade for killing my parents but I'm too weak to do it myself so with your strength I'm hoping to do it and your the closest lead to Chrono I've got" he must have seen that I wouldn't give up in my eyes-its not that hard-as he sighed defeat

"You are aware that your life will be shortened?"

"Yeah yeah you'll eat my soul and I'll be damned to eternity but I have no real reason besides this to live" he looked at me as if waiting for the doubt to come or for me to back down but I disappointed him

"Fine I Kyo will make a contract with you."

**HE- Kyo-chan's here-no I do not often use honorifics unless to annoy someone**

**Kyo- Nice to meet everyone**

**Rose- You won't be saying that long...(mutter)**

**HE- I am really bad at describing too so apoligies for that and spelling but I hope this chapter answered your theories animazer134 **

**Rose- Is it ending finally!**

**HE- Ignoring that sorry about the name Nightshade it's the first thing that crossed my mind Next Chapter 3- Attack**

_The contract was made, between I Rose Magdalene Christopher and the devil Kyo, the watch now hung around my neck it felt heavy as though a great burden. The mist grew thicker as I suddenly had a bad feeling and a cold chill went through me "A devils coming much stronger than the last one" that explained it I'd had the ability-though it varied a lot-to vaguely sense devils-how varies too. Suddenly I felt something ram into the back of me and the Bloody Rose flew close to the edge of the peer._


	3. Attack

**HE- Thank you Chrono.X.Rosette and Othercat1 and no I don't do the suspense tension stuff but it was always the plan for Rose to know her mother was Rosette**

**Rose-Alright fight scene**

**HE- I am crap at action scenes yes this is where the language may begin and to appease I'll try to make just a bit more suspense-if that's even possible now**

**Kyo- HolyExorcist does not own Chrono Crusade just me and Rose**

**HE- Oh yeah the cat ears I'll explain those later or next chapter if everyone knows who the father is well enjoy**

Chapter 3- Attack

The contract was made, between I Rose Magdalene Christopher and the devil Kyo, the watch now hung around my neck it felt heavy as though a great burden. The mist grew thicker as I suddenly had a bad feeling and a cold chill went through me "A devils coming much stronger than the last one" that explained it I'd had the ability-though it varied a lot-to vaguely sense devils-how varies too. Suddenly I felt something ram into the back of me and the Bloody Rose flew close to the edge of the peer

"Shit!" but it was coming back again so I had to roll out of the way just as it crashed down

"Rose!" the guy was still too weak and he didn't have anything. Pulling a small vile from my pocket I grinned at it, they'd always kept it from me but even the Elder never noticed it go missing, holy water "It's coming again!" this time just before it crashed I lashed the water at it and it screamed up into the air. A bit got onto me and I cringed as it caused a bit of pain but not as much as on the devil above me, bolting for the gun I'd just reached it when it smacked into me again and made me push it off the side

"Oh the Elder is going to kill me" but I was being ripped into the air soon the ground was way below

"ROSE!" biting the closest bit of flesh it screamed releasing me and I hurtled into the water with a crash. I just sank from the force and hit the ground but there was a crash above me, it was still trying to get me for revenge. Then I saw the glint of something next to me grabbing it in the dark water I quickly pressed blood into the slot before a blue blade of energy appeared from the handle just as the devil came closer, the two met. Screaming the devil corroded as I smacked it up with all my strength but my lungs burned for air, only when I tried to swim up I felt something tug on my leg, panicking I struggled but soon lost strength as it grew blurry. Then I felt something grip me and pull me free to the surface and air rushed into my lungs, coughing I was shoved onto the land and gripped the Bloody Rose and warmest thing near me. "Rose?" opening my eyes I could see my shaky hands gripping to the clothes of a dripping wet Kyo

"Kyo?" letting go reluctantly I sat up only to see four other faces looking down on me each with their guns on Kyo, the team, the very late team.

"Get away from her devil" this was Scar even today his dark voice sent shivers down my spine, it hit me they were probably about to kill Kyo

"Scar don't" I said weakly putting myself between Kyo and the rest, the guns lowered slightly

"Rose move it's a devil you of all people know what they can do"

"I have a contract with this devil he is my responsibility" that caused the other three to look at me in shock but Scar just glared his gun rising again "He also saved my life so I owe him"

"You made the same mistake" that caused me to freeze did he know about my mother? Wouldn't surprise me also it wasn't a question more like a statement

"Besides where were you four here I am battling devils and getting myself nearly drowned what were you doing?"

"We just got back!" Will shouted he never did like being accused

"Well it's over now and if I stay out here in these clothes I'll catch a cold come on Kyo" grabbing the Bloody Rose and Kyo I hurtled both into the car and surprisingly after that crash raced out of there only the door missing "Thanks Kyo"

"Don't thank me" I decided to ignore the sarcasm in his voice and just bang my head on the wheel

"Sister Kate is going to murder me..."

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" oh right just missing a car I laughed it off as Kyo stared at me in horror "Great she's nuts"

**HE- He he she's nuts and can't drive like her mother I thought about making her act like her dad but I prefer her this way**

**Kyo- Are you trying to kill me?**

**HE- No I have many plans for you oh yeah couplings**

**Rose-Kyo**

**Rose-Charlie**

**Rose-Remington(lol)**

**Rose-Will**

**Kyo-Angie**

**Chrono-Rose(I haven't said who her father is)**

**Chrono-Rosette**

**Rosette-Aion(sp?)**

**Rosette-any character as long as its a boy I don't Yoawie(I don't know how to spell**

**It) or incest**

**And any others you like also you know the ending for either the anime or manga? FORGET IT this story has nothing to do with those endings yes they defeated Aion not killed him but defeated him well next chapter 4- Warning**

"_You kill her or even harm her and I'll kill you devil" Charlie stood in the entrance an enraged look on his face before walking on, looking back at Rose he sighed at the girls giving away of her own life_

"_Sorry Chrono" then he fell asleep._


	4. Warning

**FE- No reviews but I'm doing this story with or without support!**

**Flame- Odd girl**

**FE- As if you can talk Flame is an OC from one of my other in progress fanfics-I have to finish this one first**

**Flame- Hi**

**Rose- It's still my fanfic**

**FE- Of course now here's the latest instalment**

**Flame- It's a filler isn't it?**

**FE- Err...DISCLAIMER**

**Rose- HolyExorcist woke up this morning and felt like the sun itself until she remembered she didn't own Chrono Crusade**

**FE- I'll settle for you and Kyo and Scar, Angie, Charlie and William**

**All mentioned above-What's that meant to mean? -twitch **

Chapter 4- Warning

"ROSE!" flinching under Sister Kate's immense anger aura I looked to see Kyo was keeping a better calm expression than I was "Why is there a devil in my office? What is the meaning of what Father Crow is telling me about a contract?" Father Remington was in the corner and looked up at the mention of a contract. At least one thing came out of this I learned Scar's real name "Well Rose?"

"Sister Kate I want to stop Nightshade for that I will need Kyo's assistance so I made a contract"

"That is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard but I guess there's no undoing it just go now Rose the devil may stay with the Elder" bowing I grabbed Kyo and walked out as smoothly as I could rushing to the Elder as fast as I could, only when I got there he was smiling at me.

Sister Kate put her head in her hands and stayed that way even as Azmaria and a visiting Satella came in "What is it Sister Kate?" Azmaria asked worry etched into her voice as she knew it was about Rose

"It seems Rose has made a contract with a devil" blink and stare "That girl is too much like her mother reckless and idiotic in her decisions!"

"I wasn't going to tell but with this development I'd better Rose knows her mother is Rosette she's been trying to find Chrono for information on her father" Sister Kate's head hit the desk now

"I give up we won't tell her but if she finds Chrono then we'll let her learn the truth we can't hide her from the truth anymore"

"No we couldn't hide the truth from her."

"It works pretty well but I only used it twice so couldn't it make me weak to use it too much?" Elder was currently looking at the Bloody Rose personally I just wanted to sleep I was warn out but the sun was rising meaning another day of work. Slumping into a chair I watched as Kyo followed the path of a butterfly with his eyes

"Yes but under the right circumstances this is more powerful than any weapon I could ever make well it seems the water caused no damage Rose..." snapping my eyes open I nodded but as he went off into another talk I fell asleep.

"She's asleep Elder" Kyo pointed out and the Elder frowned

"Oh well I guess she has been up the past two nights along with last night so it'd be best to let her sleep watch over her will you?" before he could protest the Elder was gone and he was stuck watching Rose sleep non too quietly either. A loose bit of hair fell onto her face he noticed and she started squirming, walking over he put the hair back hesitating when he felt how cold she was, pulling his jacket off Kyo wrapped it around her before sitting back down feeling tired himself when a shadow fell from the door

"You kill her or even harm her and I'll kill you devil" Charlie stood in the entrance an enraged look on his face before walking on, looking back at Rose he sighed at the girls giving away of her own life

"Sorry Chrono" then he fell asleep.

**FE- Got to love fillers and the tiniest bit of...I can't tell you**

**Rose- Pretty easy to guess**

**FE- Well...BUNNY...**

**Rose- wtf?**

**FE- fine CHOCOLATE!**

**Rose- mine!**

**FE- Wow it's like an animal anyway Next Chapter 4- A new Lead**

"_Rose why did you make the contract?"_

"_I want to get revenge on Nightshade not to mention she's too powerful a devil to be left did you here about the sinners?" he nodded but his look told me he knew I wasn't telling the whole truth "So how did you lose your horns if you don't mind me asking?"_

"_Not really well you see Nightshade attacked me and Chrono separating us, one of her greatest minions chased me to New York and ripped my horns off leaving me to her pawns but you saved me" that meant it had happened a few days ago!_

"_Where was this?"_


	5. A New Lead

**HE- number 5 is here and no more essays! okay a test wednesday but big woop**

**Rose- Idiot well Kyo its your turn**

**Kyo- HolyExorcist hates yoai(sp?) fangirls and would love to see yoai burn in hell**

**Rose and HE- The other thing!!**

**Flame- what that the bogus author of this story doesn't own Chrono Crusade?**

**Rose- Yes**

**He-sniff- your just saying that because your story isn't up yet!**

**Flame-yes...yes I am**

Chapter 5 A New Lead

"San Francisco!" I shouted the mood had been tense due to the others uncomfortability with Kyo who was now clean with new clothes and a ponytail, which in its own odd way made him look pretty cute, wait what the hell am I thinking!?

"Your blushing" Charlie noted lately he'd been glaring at everyone-especially Kyo-but never me oddly enough anyway realising I was staring at Kyo I looked away before the others could look to confirm my blush. I mean I don't mind them seeing me blush but for them to see me blushing while

"Am not anyway were here look at that ocean!" it was a lot more pretty than it was at was in New York

"I've seen the ocean many times and it never ceases to amaze me" Kyo whispered still intimidated by the glares and cold shoulders he was getting

"Really? Cool so how long have you lived?" I was determined to include him though the others can go fuck themselves for all I care

"A few centuries now"

"Must be hard to keep track of that many years huh?" he nodded but looked away blushing when I smiled at him. My good mood went out the window when I heard Will and Charlie talking

"Can't believe she's having a conversation with that filthy devil!" Charlie

"And how dare he blush!" Will, after the years of teasing and the same thing happening to me for my hair and eyes-I don't like to imagine how much worse it would have been if they'd known about my ears-not to mention Kyo was one of the best and most un-annoying people I'd ever met

"Shut up unless you actually know anything about him don't talk because unlike some people he has my back and wants to talk to me!" the look on their faces was priceless, their ego wouldn't recover for a few hours if not days. Angie wasn't so bad she glared but acknowledged him in her own way.

We were to stay in an old house on the beach, our mission was reports of large amounts of devils showing up that they needed us to investigate because the overrun meant everyone else was busy holding the devils back and I had a reputation, the headquarters here refused to accept me to stay there "I'm going for a walk!" I yelled I had picked the tallest room in the attic-I love going onto the roof at night to think and let the wind calm me-and with the sun going down my cramped limbs needed some exercise.

"I'm going with you" Kyo announced he was sharing my room for two reasons, one there weren't enough rooms and two I didn't trust anyone else with him

"Sure" might get some info. So now we were out of sight, the sun was setting and the lights were going on in the distance overall the perfect romantic moment now where's my perfect romantic guy for the perfect romantic moment?

"Rose why did you make the contract?"

"I want to get revenge on Nightshade not to mention she's too powerful a devil to be left did you here about the sinners?" he nodded but his look told me he knew I wasn't telling the whole truth "So how did you lose your horns if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not really well you see Nightshade attacked me and Chrono separating us, one of her greatest minions chased me to New York and ripped my horns off leaving me to her pawns but you saved me" that meant it had happened a few days ago!

"Where was this?"

"Colorado but we agreed to meet up here in San Francisco I was going to tell you tonight" yes a new lead sweet justice "Me and Chrono met when I'd helped him ward off Nightshade when she attacked him once after that he trained me and I've looked up to him like a father ever since what about you?"

"Not much I was accepted into the order ever since I was a baby sure I was picked on for my hair and eyes but a few hospitalised later and a new militia rank and they feared me too much"

"I can see that but you have to admit it is an odd colour for a human" this irked me a little mostly because it was true

"Yeah but that's not my fault and being an orphan was hard enough without it...I'm going to show you something only a few people have seen" that intrigued him "Don't get any perverted thoughts either!"

"I'm not like that!"

"Yeah right no boy doesn't have thoughts like that" putting a finger on his lips to stop him arguing I took it back and slowly removed my headgear to reveal my two purple cat ears, they almost blended into my hair "I've had them since birth but don't tell anyone and yes as you've noticed I have human ears as well don't stare!" I was extremely self conscious of them but resisted the urge to shiver when he started rubbing them

"They're real that's weird and you have no demonic aura well your secrets safe with me" smiling I put the headgear back anxious to have them out too long when I saw something

"A carnival!" grabbing Kyo's hand I ran to it the lights and noises only making me more excited "Wow I've never been to one!"

"Really well allow me to escort you"

"Oh such a gentleman you were here anyway" then someone came up to us an annoyed yet amused look on his face

"Sorry a ride broke down so opening nights been moved to tomorrow were just testing the rest you two lovebirds swing by next evening and it'll be running smoothly"

"WERE NOT A COUPLE!" we screamed but that only made the guy laugh

"Sorry I assumed well come anyway by the way I'm Solomon the owner actually care to stand over there a second" confused we obliged only glancing at the fountain behind us, a sense of déjà vu hit me "Smile" oh he was taking a picture why not?

"Smile Kyo"

"Sure" and the flash went before he handed us a picture

"Fantastic shot you two would make a cute couple!" blushing we said goodbye walking away with the photo, I have to admit we did look like a couple and if I didn't know better would say we were and I guess we do look cute together

"Damn grandpa" I hissed Kyo was just confused "Nothing!" then down the steps I lost my footing "Eep!"

"Look out!" then Kyo tried to grab me and pull me up but fell himself. We were now in a compromising and awkward position, him on top of me and the sand just hurt, his legs were either side of me but I was paralyzed in embarrassment not to mention he was heavy

"Err Kyo?"

"Yeah are you alright?" how didn't this guy notice...?

"Yes but well can you get off me now?" looking down he blushed as red as his hair before jumping up and helping me on my feet "Never mention it?"

"Never mention it" and headed back neither of us noticed Solomon at the top of the steps holding another picture

"I think I'll give them this tomorrow" the picture being us only after we fell down the stairs, in other words if it got out or if Solomon had brains...blackmail.

**HE- Woo blackmail**

**Rose-blush**

**Kyo- blush**

**Flame- Get over it you should see the guy I'm ending up with he's...-cries-**

**HE- Yeah but this is a love triangle...of sorts he he a secret player**

**Rose- me or him**

**HE- ruin the plot line now next chapter 6- Dreams**

_"Bitch!"_

_"Oh we figured it out I'm fond of pretty and intelligent girls but you can't live shame"_

_"Nightshade I will kill you not the other way around!" I was on my feet but knew attacking without a weapon-in a dress-was not the best thing_

_"Dear me how awful but listen no matter where you run no matter where you go no matter where you are I will find you and when I do the ones you love shall litter the floor the sky will turn red and there in your hour of greatest torment I will kill you myself with these hands" she wasn't pretending anymore her face was twisted in rage, obviously she didn't like people threatening her_

_"Good luck with that" then her nails grew and she scratched me across my cheek before picking up my wrists and quickly struck two lines on each in the shape of a cross, it was the worst pain I'd ever felt. "A little reminder your cheek will heal in a few seconds but those will never fade enjoy your stigmata!"_


	6. Dreams

**HE- I really want to change the enemies name from Nightshade so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated well here's the next instalment **

**Rose- She doesn't own anything**

Chapter 6 Dreams

It was dark and I stood in an empty square a pond in the centre, that's when the shadow appeared to form into a beautiful woman her long black hair gleaming in the moonlight while harsh golden eyes beamed evilly at me, she had perfectly smooth pale skin and the curves and figure models would die for but there was something sinister about her. As she moved closer I saw her hair was just an extremely dark red near black and a long scar ran from her right cheek through her right eye to the top centre of her forehead. Her voice was cold, harsh but smooth and like a widows trap "Dear Rose you've grown so much like your mother" she wore a long black silk dress with no sleeves or straps that clung to her body while a gold ringlet was placed around her head with ruby's, she also wore black cloves clinging to just above her elbow.

"Who are you?" when I looked at myself I was wearing the same dress only white/silver with the white/silver gloves. When I felt my head there was a ringlet which when I took off was the same as well only silver with amethyst diamonds. Placing the ringlet back I brushed my ears but my confidence was coming back "I'll ask you one more time who the hell are you?"

"Language dear my name is unimportant but if you so desire it you may come here" I was suspicious but something pulled me there and soon I stood next to her "Very good now look in the pond" she stepped back and when I looked it was me but black wings had sprouted from my back while my eyes were more slitted and serious while being blood red, my ears were now small horns and streaks of silver ran through my hair while the hair itself was much longer, red markings like diamonds and claw marks appeared on my face

"What is this?"

"The pond reveals our true forms my dear" then she appeared wings spreading from her back while horns, nails and height grew markings also spread across her face, she was a demon but what was I? In a flash a vision appeared one of this woman in her demon form towering over me her hand around Rosette's throat before her hand shot through Rosette's stomach and red clouded the vision. Opening my eyes I was on the ground the woman towering over me I knew who she was, Nightshade.

"Bitch!"

"Oh we figured it out I'm fond of pretty and intelligent girls but you can't live shame"

"Nightshade I will kill you not the other way around!" I knew attacking without a weapon-in a dress-was not the best thing

"Dear me how awful but listen no matter where you run no matter where you go no matter where you are I will find you and when I do the ones you love shall litter the floor the sky will turn red and there in your hour of greatest torment I will kill you myself with these hands" she wasn't pretending anymore her face was twisted in rage, obviously she didn't like people threatening her

"Good luck with that" then her nails grew and she scratched me across my cheek before picking up my wrists and quickly struck two lines on each in the shape of a cross, it was the worst pain I'd ever felt. "A little reminder your cheek will heal in a few seconds but those will never fade enjoy your stigmata!" then pushed me into the pond. It was like falling through a curtain of water and falling into nothingness everywhere people were being killed, cities destroyed, but then everyone was dead and Nightshade was there killing Kyo.

Screaming I woke up in a sweat the door bashed open and Kyo jumped up "Rose!" everyone shouted

"Sorry everyone just a bad dream" but they'd seen something I hadn't and sure enough when I looked down there was blood soaking the bed "What the...?" removing the sheet I saw my wrists and there was the crosses exactly like the dream, stigmata. It all sunk in then, Nightshade probably didn't know where I was or she would have come herself but she wanted to kill me and wouldn't rest until she did. Not really understanding why I was doing it myself I slammed the window open and yelled "Just try and kill me you bitch your little trick didn't work I'm not scared!" little did I know she knew exactly where I was.

"Arcana this girl will be tricky and her outburst proves that"

"Yes mistress most people would be petrified"

"Heh I wouldn't expect less from their daughter...this will be fun let the game start Rose Christopher!"

**HE-That was pretty lousy and a filler but hey its my story**

**Rose-Shouldn't you explain the ears**

**HE- In a chapter or two now next Chapter 7- Carnival**

_We got there that evening Solomon immediately came over "My favourite couple and you brought friends!"_

"_WERE NOT A COUPLE!" we shouted as he laughed and showed just us a picture_

"_This picture might say otherwise" it was one of when we fell done the stairs, blushing I tried to snatch it but he held it up "Calm I'm giving it there" the picture was in my pocket before they saw the hand shoot out "Hmm if you two dance I'll burn the rest of the copies" copies...?_


	7. Carnival

**Woo! I'm really huper and happy the manga I was reading finally ended with a beautiful ending-kind of sad though well this Chapter is dedicated to that anime**

**Rose-Which one?**

**INUYASHA!!**

**Rose- Another one with demons?**

**These are devils**

**Rose- Wasn't that english dubbing? and they're the same thing **

**Err here's the next chapter I own nothing**

Chapter 7- Carnival

"I told you it was a nail my dream just picked up on it and made me overreact!" Kyo wasn't buying it as we made our way back from our day of investigating

"You can't fool me for one those are claw wounds" sigh I guess with a contract we shouldn't keep secrets

"Okay I had a dream with Nightshade and she did this at least now I know she has an obsession with hunting me down and killing me!" I laughed but his face was deadly serious "Well besides the visit by dream death threats the carnival is tonight!" his face lifted to a smile

"Your first one we should invite the others" I guess it was only fair but I like spending time alone with Kyo I can be myself and there isn't any secrets, amazing how close you can grow with someone in such a short time

We got there that evening Solomon immediately came over "My favourite couple and you brought friends!"

"WERE NOT A COUPLE!" we shouted as he laughed and showed just us a picture

"This picture might say otherwise" it was one of when we fell done the stairs, blushing I tried to snatch it but he held it up "Calm I'm giving it there" the picture was in my pocket before they saw the hand shoot out "Hmm if you two dance I'll burn the rest of the copies" copies...?

"I can't dance!"

"Don't have to just come see in a few minutes" then he was off and I was pissed

"Were going on the Ferris wheel come on Kyo!"

"What-elp!" by his ponytail I dragged him to the Ferris wheel the silence awkward due to my anger

"Damn that grandpa he's what fifty cheating old geezer!"

"Calm Rose all we have to do is dance" sighing I nodded after all there was no other choice "Though with us spending so much time together Solomon's proclamation and the secret photo my guess is the others are suspicious"

"Screw them were getting those copies besides were good friends nothing wrong with that" silence as we were coming down for the last time

"Err Rose there's something I need to tell you..."

"What?" it was unbelievable how gentle my voice was then and genuine

"Well I err I'm you see Rose I'm-"

"End of the ride!" what?

"Hey buddy don't interrupt people didn't your mother teach you any manners!?"

"I'm just doing my job miss now move along" my bad mood came back until I saw the heads of two people I knew

"MISS SATELLA AZMARIA!" turning in surprise they smiled when they saw it was me

"I heard you were in San Francisco how is it so far munchkin?" Satella asked

"I'm being blackmailed" that made her laugh while Azmaria seemed to fret a bit

"How is that funny!?" her laughter died down and I saw the others coming over

"Sorry darling well I'm off for a dance" then she was gone grabbing the nearest guy and pulling off perfect steps that made me green with envy

"Damn she's good come on Kyo we have to anyway" there was complaints but sure enough we were then struggling in the middle of the floor before out of anger I stomped on his foot "Get it right!" then he stomped on my foot

"You get it right!" sparks flew before...STOMP WARS! I had the lead but by then we were doing what could be passed off as a dance which much to my delight Satella was impressed with as well. When it stopped Solomon pulled us all aside to the same fountain as before

"I wanted a picture of you all please" sure if I get those copies, so everyone-meaning me, Kyo, Satella, Azmaria, Charlie, Angie, Scar and Will all huddled together for the photo

"Why am I in the middle?" but the picture was taken and Solomon handed it to me "Okay hand over the copies gramps"

"I lied there are non!" why that...Kyo held me back from a fight "You look a lot like someone from a group of four we had over sixteen years ago" he is redeemed "Yeah same uniform but your hair and eyes are different like that kid with her also you miss your names Satella right you look nearly the same the years were kind!" it then hit me that the two people I'd trusted the most were the ones who'd lied the most, I'd always known they'd lied but the whole order had so the betrayal was pretty big but these two due to the picture were probably her best friends and my closest thing to family, Satella and Azmaria

"Really? Excuse me I need some air" no one said anything about it being outside anyway, this time not even Kyo followed me.

**Poor Rose is in a bad mood now well next chapter 8- Battle**

_"What's wrong Rose?" Scar demanded_

_"Quiet!" Scar was red in the face no one told him to be quiet but seeing the situation that's what he remained. The ringing grew louder but I couldn't cover my cat ears without revealing them, then it stopped and voices started_

_"Mistress Nightshade they're called and the ambush is in place"_

_"The order member telling them Arcana?"_

_"Taken care of my lady"_

_"Good attack from above today's the day Rose Christopher!" shit_

_"It's an ambush from above Nightshade's doing!" sure enough soon we were surrounded as they swarmed from above "Back to back circle formation" this will be a long fight._


	8. Battle

**Didn't think I'd get this far**

**Rose- Me neither well...she owns nothing**

**Woo enjoy**

Chapter 8- Battle

The week past fast since the carnival and no one mentioned it, Christmas came and went but tomorrow we were to go back we were needed in New York. Kyo and I got closer by the day while Charlie grew colder, the others even Scar had accepted Kyo though not completely trusting him they were mutual friends, Charlie would need some work the bastard. Since it was the last day a fire on the beach had been arranged until it happened someone came in about sights of a horde of devils north of the city on the plateau so in the car that's where we were heading "Right battling devils need some stress relief!" it was true my stress had had no way of coming out the past week

"Just stick close and whatever you do don't get separated" Scar warned but I was busy with concern for Kyo

"Kyo what are you fighting with?"

"Scar gave me these blades I've handled some like them pretty well" nodding I gave a yelp of happiness when we stopped only for the anxiousness to come, it was quiet and empty. Walking in a group I stopped a ringing echoing in my cat ears

"What's wrong Rose?" Scar demanded

"Quiet!" Scar was red in the face no one told him to be quiet but seeing the situation that's what he remained. The ringing grew louder but I couldn't cover my cat ears without revealing them, then it stopped and voices started

"Mistress Nightshade they're called and the ambush is in place"

"The order member telling them Arcana?"

"Taken care of my lady"

"Good attack from above today's the day Rose Christopher!" shit

"It's an ambush from above Nightshade's doing!" sure enough soon we were surrounded as they swarmed from above "Back to back circle formation" this will be a long fight.

"Hmm she heard never mind have them ready Arcana this will be a long fight" both Rose and Nightshade smirked in amusement before saying at the same time

"Ready...FIGHT!"

**I'm evil no the fight isn't until next chapter even then its shit**

**Rose- Either way I get to fight**

**Right stepping away...I'm not much of an action writer so don't expect anything big next Chapter 9- Cross**

_"NIGHTSHADE I HAVE SUCCEEDED!" it screamed as I kicked, bit and did everything I could but my arms were pinned with the Bloody Rose. Wait he said succeeded that means they were after me all along, everyone was hurt...how dare they hurt them to get me, then it flashed red._


	9. Cross

**Okay the fight chapter, actually I've skipped most of the fighting and since I forgot to put it in last chapter Rose always wears gloves to hide the stigmata marks on her wrist except for in battle so as to use the gun/sword thingie **

**Rose- She doesn't own anything**

**Enjoy and thanks for reviews!**

Chapter 9- Cross

The fight was merciless and I'd gotten split from the others and Kyo, suddenly I spotted a sight I was not expecting there was a twelve year old fighting off a horde of devils, it was Chrono. Blasting at the devils attacking me the shot was surprisingly big and blue getting rid of them all, rushing at the last of the devils about to take him I jumped in front of him and putting more blood in the Bloody Rose I shot another large shot wiping them all out "You okay?" I asked looking at him but he'd frozen at the sight of me "Err Chrono anyone home?" everything was spinning a little but I ignored it standing firm when I heard a shout

"Rose look out!"

"Kyo?" it was too late something knocked into me and I was in the air

"NIGHTSHADE I HAVE SUCCEEDED!" it screamed as I kicked, bit and did everything I could but my arms were pinned with the Bloody Rose. Wait he said succeeded that means they were after me all along, everyone was hurt...how dare they hurt them to get me, then it flashed red.

Looking down at Rose the devil saw her eyes burn pure hate the red like blood then resistance until a red flash and its legs were gone as fire slowly began to eat up his body "Nightshade I have failed you" then it was gone and Rose was falling through the air as a crack went through the jewel on the cross.

"Rose!" running just as she was about to hit ground Kyo caught her but fell under the weight "Rose answer me!" but her eyes remained shut as Chrono walked up to him before falling to the ground when something hit him on the head, the Bloody Rose.

"Chrono is she alright?" rubbing his head and picking the weapon up Chrono looked at Rose a pain shot through his heart when he saw her resemblance to Rosette but ignored it to check on her

"She'll be alright she just lost too much blood who is she?" he felt like sinking Kyo with questions especially why she was wearing the watch but with held them

"Rose" then the two headed for a place to treat her.

Opening my eyes I noticed I was in a small room my bloodied clothes gone, jumping up I felt a bit woozy and fell back "Careful darling you lost a lot of blood"

"Satella?" I'd heard she had a place in San Francisco

"The one and only Azmaria's outside too but you might want to talk to these two first" then she left, sitting up I rubbed my head to feel the cat ears out, it always scared me to have them out

"Rose?" that was Kyo looking up it was him alright only cleaned up and on the other side of the room was

"Chrono?" he looked over eyes widening at my ears, he mustn't have noticed when I was asleep. Pulling them back to my head I glared "Don't you ever stare at them" my voice dripped with venom and he no longer looked at them or me

"Who are you?"

"Rose Magdalene Christopher I'm Rosette's daughter" now he was staring at me again only this time with scepticism

"Impossible Rosette never had a kid"

"According to the order my parents were killed by Nightshade and I was found in my mother's arms this was the same time Rosette died and I saw this it was in my guardian Azmaria's room" Thankfully my clothes were still in the room and rummaging in the pocket I drew the picture which he took

"You do look like her but you're a devil and I was there when she died"

"I'm not a devil why would the order have accepted me?"

"I don't know" this was too confusing

"Chrono what happened to Rosette?" sitting back I barely noticed Kyo walk out of the room

"We were fighting Nightshade when she gave a poisonous blow to Rosette the order took her in but they weren't able to save her, Nightshade got away before anyone could do anything" I swear a tear fall down his face

"All these years I've been hunting Nightshade and you one of the funny things is Nightshade is hunting me apparently" the door opened and Father Remington entered he nodded to Chrono before looking at my cross, when I looked it was cracked "When did that happen?" I murmured but Remington just sat

"Rose Chrono I think it's time to tell you the truth" why him as well "Rosette had been getting larger no one really noticed because it wasn't much only when Rosette came in from the attack by Nightshade the oddest thing happened she gave birth to Rose you were very small but you grew quickly...it was too much pressure on her body so Rosette died, Nightshade gained an interest in you so we had no choice but to hide you from the world sorry we never told you Chrono but it was to protect Rose to fool the world you must fool the person were you sure you wanted the truth Rose?" then he left as did Chrono

"Was I sure I wanted the truth huh?" I couldn't hold it in, I cried and cried all the lies, betrayal and loneliness just swamped me and I cried.

**Well all that kept in stress and depression was bound to come out anyway yay Chrono's now in the story and yes I didn't plan on prolonging her finding out now to explain**

**Okay Chrono had no idea Rosette was pregnant-no one did-but she had been getting slightly larger, since no one really knows any existence of half devil/demons so the signs weren't noticed, after the fight Rosette gave birth to an really small baby-Rose-that grew quicker until something you'll find out later was done. Now Remington, Kate, Azmaria, Satella, Elder and Scar are the only ones who know who her father was and about her ears, Chrono went away in depression at Rosette's death and never learned about Rose.**

**Rose- there's so many plot holes there**

**I just want to avoid confusing people oh yeah the ears will be explained next chapter he he I confused so many people with that anyway next chapter 10- Father**

_Sneaking out I ran out into the town Bloody Rose hitting my hip, I wasn't running I just needed some time alone. The shadows hid me as I saw fires, gangs and sometimes devils I quickly took care of soon I came to a large fountain and sat exhausted my recovery uncompleted "You shouldn't be running around at dark"_


	10. Father

**So sorry its been hectic these last few months and now my GCSE's...faints**

**Rose- Well she'll be out for the count so here you go**

**Flame- This is the last time she doesn't own anything...except Rose and Kyo and Nightshade and that creepy girl on the pier and the blackmailing dude at the Carnival...oc's they shall rule the world...well enjoy**

**Rose-blinksokay then**

Chapter 10- Father

Sneaking out I ran out into the town Bloody Rose hitting my hip, I wasn't running I just needed some time alone. The shadows hid me as I saw fires, gangs and sometimes devils I quickly took care of, soon I came to a large fountain and sat exhausted my recovery uncompleted "You shouldn't be running around at dark" jumping I nearly fell in the fountain before aiming Bloody Rose at Chrono and lowering it again

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you" I had no answer "Mind if I sit?"

"Free country" he sat next to me as I stared in the water at my reflection. Minutes past before I couldn't resist "Chrono?" he looked at me "What was my mother like?"

"She looked a lot like you and was kind-when she wasn't in a mood-she never slept without snoring or ate politely and loved to stomp on my feet" pushing my boots off I let my feet soak in the water of the fountain "So who do you think your father is?"

"Truthfully?"

"I don't think either of us can accept anything but anymore"

"You" that caught him off guard "I mean its obvious I'm not human we have the same hair and eye colour not to mention you were the closest one to her and did you know any other devil she was that close to?" he had nothing to say, I made a point

"Well there was that time"

"I don't need to hear it thanks" looking at each other we grinned but hugged anyway both crying.

Some time later we were still talking "So why do you have the watch I gave it to Kyo?"

"Err well you see I was desperate and your not going to take it well but I made a contract with Kyo." He said and did nothing.

When we got back everyone was still asleep so sneaking in wasn't hard, soon I was back in my room staring at the walls my mind blank, no I wasn't meditating and no I'm not dumb. Walking onto the miniature balcony I relaxed as a calm wind blew my hair around my face before settling down again "Aren't you meant to be asleep?" it was Kyo he had the room next door

"Aren't you? I just needed some air" a comfortable silence fell both of us enjoying the others company until I saw Kyo was staring at me an odd look on his face which I couldn't place "What?"

"Your ears make you look cute" blushing I looked back at the moon remembering my ears were now in plain sight "It's odd I've never been this close to someone despite only knowing you a week I feel as if I can tell you anything or trust you with my back in a fight" why is my heart beating? Shut up heart or he'll hear you. Looking at him I saw he was gripping the edge of the balcony tightly almost as if he wanted to say something but in the end just shook his head and smiled but it was fake "Night don't stay out too long and I was telling the truth you are cute" he was gone.

"Don't say things so freely jerk" I hissed under my breathe but I was more angry with myself why did I blush so much? and even now why won't my heart stop beating so fast at what he said?...could I...no there's no way besides it's only been a week. Yet I feel as if I've known him most of my life he's right were close, closer than I've been with anyone in my life...so far.

The next morning at breakfast Kyo came down with a lot of bruises everyone except me, Kyo, Chrono and Remington didn't know who did it "Was that necessary?" I asked Chrono

"Yes" and carried on eating not a flicker of remorse, its odd having a dad who looks younger than you are. Looking at Kyo I reflected my thoughts last night only to blush and look back down at breakfast, once we got to New York I'd be too busy to think about it.

**There you go and the cat ears shall be explained next chapter which I know has been confusing everyone-actually it confuses me as well but feh...Rose you do it**

**Rose- Next in my hell of a life Chapter 11- Seals**

_The next day was just weird and a lot happened firstly Father Remington had a little 'chat' with me Kyo and Chrono, I think Scar was somewhere in the corners blending in "Rose Chrono Kyo your aware the fact Rose's parentage and being half demon has to stay secret if the order found out they'd take her in and do experiments on her faster than you can say devil"_

_"I never thought of that..." I murmured Remington was right of course "Do I have horns?"_


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

Okay I screwed up the first chapter that was actually meant to be the prologue and when I was updating and checking the chapters I saw that chapter 1 was the forgotten-and now scrapped-prologue so I've replaced it with the proper chapter 1 in case anyone who's still reading this wants to actually read it now

Animazer134- second apocalypse

Potentially a great story just a bit more detail-especially when switching from scenes or times-would be nice, this is only a suggestion you continue with what's comfortable to you

Sorry I can't figure out to do the reply to comment thing and my I accidentally deleted ALL my e-mail- now I'm fuming there was a really important one in there!


End file.
